botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Andezo Sambedi
|rank_and_unit = |allegiance = (formerly) (currently) }} Andezo Sambedi, known as 'The Death Beyond Sight', 'The Last Son', 'The Shadow Hunter' and the Baron of Mardum, is Primarch of the XXth Legion - the Predators Legion. History Arriving on Mardum Andezo Sambedi, the last son, was the Primarch of the mysterious Predators Legion. While most of his brothers did not stay long in the ethereal realm known as the Warp during their kidnapping as infants, he stayed there for years. Facing the ruinous powers of the Dark Pantheon right away had changed him drastically. He went blind, though he gained a strange but useful form of spectral sight, enabling him to see both mortal and ethereal realm at the same time. Furthermore, he gained a glimpse about the essence of the warp and its denizens, although he, of course, did not understand it at that time. It would take centuries until he even realised what the Warp might be. When his incubator pod landed on Mardum, a world of jungles, steppes and shadows, he was discovered by the mighty Ebonspear tribe and was adopted by their chieftain Vulabas Sambedi. Raised in a culture of superstitions, rituals and ancient traditions in a society of deadly hunters and fearsome warriors, the young boy quickly mastered everything they had taught him, surpassing his teachers shortly after. When he was witnessing his people dying without seemingly reason, he consulted Vulabas and the tribes Spirit Walker, Gomungo. They told him of an ancient legend of insidious beings. The shamans of his tribe called them Wraiths, ancient, haunting ghosts of the dead who became bitter, hateful and desperate, which attacked the living instead of finding peace. These Wraiths were the most lethal and yet mysterious beings on Mardum. Some of his tribe feared a conspiracy of one of the rivalling tribes of Mardum, setting the Wraiths against the Ebonspear. As the people of his tribe were dropping dead, young Andezo was encouraged and trained to use his spectral sight, believed to be a unique blessing of their benevolent Loa spirits. After finally mastering his potential, he was able to see that the borders between mortal realm and a different plane of existence were very thin on their world. He saw the shadowy figures of the Wraiths, diverse in their appearance, sucking the souls out of his people. In order to be able to face these evil entities, Andezo was taught the nearly forgotten way of the Shadow Hunter, a legendary warrior and former Spirit Walker, who fought the Wraiths and was able to free his people for nearly a century long ago. Because of his unusual origin, Andezo was even stronger and more powerful than the last Shadow Hunter. Provided with the knowledge of his tribes’ ancestors, his unique sword, the Ancestors Blade, which was a gift of Vulabas of unknown origin and his newly discovered powers of biomancy, he was ready to protect his kind. Furthermore, Gumongo tattooed Andezos body with ancient runes to form a spiritual defence against the dreadful Wraiths. Andezo engaged the dreadful Wraiths whenever he found them. He became a perfect hunter, able to stalk and kill everything on Mardum, be it of flesh or spectral. In time, he was able to banish the Wraiths back to their hellish realm. Through his actions and the subsequent unification of all rivalling tribes in order to bring peace to Mardum, Andezo could see his people’s courage and strong unity were strengthening the borders again, saving their world. With the Wraiths banished and his people prospering in unity and peace, Andezo was given the title of Baron. An ancient title hidden deep within their scripts and legends of old, Andezo was the only one worthy enough to bear this title. From that day on, he was known as Baron Andezo Sambedi, the death beyond sight in the Mardumian tongue. However, he had brought peace to his homeworld and formed a close bond with his people, Andezo still though about the origins of the Wraiths. He studied the legends of old but could not find an answer for his questions. That was the time when a golden being descendent from the heavens above, the Emperor had come to Mardum to claim his son. Acknowledging the Emperors golden aura from distant memories, Andezo knelt down before the master of mankind and swore his fealty. He joined the Emperor in his Great Crusade and fought at his side for a couple of years against the atrocities of distant worlds. As there was so much to learn from his father, Andezo suppressed his thoughts about the unknown realm beyond. After three years at the Emperors side, Andezo was given command of his own Legion, the Arcane Blades. With him and other inducted members of Mardum, the terran born members of the XXth Legion adapted the culture of their new homeworld. Acting as the Emperor’s Judgement, he renamed his Legion into the Predators. They were the ones to hunt down the arsonists, the betrayers, the tyrants, all those who tried to usurp against the efforts of the Imperium. Never shall these foul beings find rest again. Personality Wargear *''Torment'' *''The Vod'hun Cuirass'' *''Wraith-bane'' Category:S